


One Piece PETs: Nicknames

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [67]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Our favorite Cat and Crane give our favorite Monkey and Tiger cute nicknames. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Nicknames

**One Piece PETs: Nicknames**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This stupendous series belongs to Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

   We all have our nicknames. Some are meant to be affectionate. Others can be rather hurtful. Even embarrassing. Even so...they are special in their own way.

 

   For example, our two female Straw Hat pirates, "Cat Burglar" Nami and "Devil's Child" Nico Robin, have a variety of nicknames for their guys, "Straw Hat" Monkey D. Luffy and "Pirate Hunter" Roronoa Zoro.

 

"Gummy Bear" is one such nickname for Luffy.

 

"Tiger" or "Tora-kun" are two nicknames for Zoro.

 

   Another nickname for Luffy is "Lulu-chan". As well as "Gummy Monkey". Nami came up with all these herself. She even began calling Luffy "Puddin' Pop" a while ago. Luffy did find it rather embarrassing, sometimes. An example would be when he was with Law.

 

Nami walked by and said, "Hi, Puddin' Pop!" to Luffy.

 

"...Puddin' Pop?" questioned Law.

 

"Puddin' Pop?!" Luffy repeated, embarrassed. "I don't know who that is! Hehehehe..."

 

"Mm-hm."

 

_'Dammit, Nami!'_ Luffy thought. _'Did you have to call me that in front of Traffy?!'_

 

Law could not help smirking at him.

 

"What?"

 

"Nothing."

 

   There was also a time when Robin embarrassed Zoro. This is what happened: It was just a normal day on the Sunny, everyone was doing their usual routines, and then it happened...

 

"Oh, Tora-kun~!"

 

Zoro blushed.

 

"Tora-kun?" Law repeated.

 

"I don't know who that is." Zoro lied.

 

"Yeah...uh-huh." replied Law, not really believing him.

 

_'Good grief, Robin!'_ Zoro thought.

 

*****Later*****

 

Zoro and Luffy are having a discussion about their significant others.

 

"Every time Nami calls me by my nicknames, I can literally feel Traffy losing all respect for me."

 

"I don't think he had much respect for you in the first place." Zoro pointed out.

 

"What do you mean?" Luffy asked.

 

"Don't worry about it," Zoro answered. "Anyway...while I don't mind my pet names, I wish she wouldn't say them where other people could hear!"

 

"Me, too!"

 

At that point, Luffy sighed.

 

"But we can't say that to their faces," he spoke up. "It'd hurt their feelings."

 

"Yeah, you're right," Zoro muttered. "worst case scenario, they'd hurt us."

 

Luffy shuddered at this.

 

"Scary...!"

 

"Don't remind me." Zoro replied.

 

"What are we gonna do?" asked Luffy.

 

Zoro sighed.

 

"We tell them the truth," he answered. "No sense in keeping it from them."

 

"Well...just in case." Luffy responded before he put on a helmet.

 

"...Seriously?" Zoro asked in disbelief.

 

"Dude, Nami hits hard!" Luffy answered. "You ought to know! She hits you, too!"

 

"Robin scares me more than Nami does," Zoro responded.

 

"Really?" Luffy asked, surprised.

 

"Have you forgotten what she did to Franky back in Water 7?!" Zoro questioned.

 

"...On second though, yeah, she is scarier." Luffy answered with a shudder.

 

"Exactly." nodded Zoro.

 

*****Later*****

 

Zoro and Luffy decided to have a talk with their fiances.

 

"So, what'd you want to talk to us about?" Robin asked.

 

The swordsman sighed, answering, "Robin, you know I love you, right?"

 

Robin nodded.

 

"Same for me, Nami." Luffy added.

 

Nami nodded, too.

 

"What we wanted to discuss about was our nicknames." Zoro explained.

 

"Don't you like them?" Robin inquired.

 

"Of course, we do," Zoro answered. "and please don't break my spine or crush my kiwis for saying this, but...could you try and not say them in public?"

 

"Yeah, they can be really embarrassing, sometimes!" Luffy added. "Especially around Traffy!"

 

"Again, please don't kill us for saying this." Zoro begged.

 

Robin and Nami were silent for a moment...until they said, "Okay."

 

Zoro and Luffy went slack-jawed.

 

"THAT'S IT!?" the Tiger Man questioned in comical shock. "'OKAY'?!"

 

"Yeah." the Crane Woman nodded. "Okay."

 

"You're not mad?!" Luffy asked.

 

"Nope." Nami shook her head. "If we got angry over every little thing, you'd probably dump us on the spot. We're not THAT finicky."

 

"..." Luffy and Zoro were silent.

 

"Something wrong?" Robin asked.

 

"No." the guys answered.

 

"Just surprised is all." Luffy added.

 

"Yeah," Zoro agreed.

 

Nami just smiled. Next, she gave Luffy a peck on the cheek. Luffy could not help but blush a bit. Soon, his stomach let out a growl.

 

"Is it lunch, yet?" he asked.

 

"I'll ask Sanji," Nami answered. "sit tight."

 

"Okay."

 

*****Later*****

 

"Luffy!" Nami called. "You can come and get your lunch now!"

 

   Luffy blitzed passed Nami and entered the kitchen. Soon, he started to dig into his food: a big piece of meat on the bone. He finished it in less than five minutes. After which, he sighed contentedly as he gave his engorged stomach a light pat.

 

"Thank you, Sanji."

 

"Don't mention it."

 

   Nami giggled at this. Luffy yawned. As usual whenever he got a fully belly. So, with a lot of effort, he stood up and went over to the Sunny's figurehead. At that instant, he closed his eyes and took a nice long nap.

 

"...I worry about him, sometimes." Nami said.

 

"How so?" Robin asked.

 

"I dunno," Nami answered, scratching her head. "I guess it's an instinctual thing."

 

"I see." replied Robin.

 

"Does that make any sense at all?" Nami asked.

 

"Somewhat." Robin answered.

 

"Ah. Good," Nami replied. "I was worried for a moment there."

 

Robin chuckled.

 

   We cut over to Luffy, still sleeping soundly. His stomach had just digested his meal, returning him to his scrawny build. Nami walked over to him kissed his forehead.

 

"Sleep well, Lulu-chan." she whispered.

 

"...I love you, Sweet Tangerine." Luffy muttered in his sleep.

 

Nami giggled as she walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> I thank _That '70s Show_ and _Modern Family_ for the inspiration.:D
> 
>  
> 
> Can't always have drama.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy, everybody.


End file.
